


Mistletoe

by lostmemoria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan goes a little overboard with the mistletoe. And then gets caught. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> based off this [(x)](http://wintersoldeirs.tumblr.com/post/105612985368/important-otp-christmas-question-who-has-placed)

“This is the fifth time today! Where is all this mistletoe coming from?!”  
  
Jordan has to stifle down a laugh as he peppers kisses in the crook of Lydia’s neck, his arms wrapped around her waist as she leans against the washing machine in the laundry room, her eyes glaring up at the mistletoe hanging from the top of the door frame, which in the past few hours has become her worst enemy.  
  
“I guess today’s just my lucky day,” He grins at her as he moves away from her neck, and then goes to kissing her cheek.   
  
Lydia rolls her eyes at him and then with swift fingers, pulls him back by the hair at the nape of his neck so that he’s looking at her. “One mistletoe _equals_ one kiss, Jordan,” She says, exasperated and giving him a look that borderlines somewhere between being annoyed and amused. “I’ve already given you five today, and that’s more than enough.”  
  
“Surely you can spare _one_ more,” He says next, the corner of his mouth turned up in a smile as he catches her by surprise and hoists her up on top of the washing machine. She lets out a surprise squeak as she settles herself on top of the machine, looking down at him now, while he gives her a pout and a similar variation of the puppy-dog look.   
  
And the smile that spreads across Lydia’s lips assures Jordan that she’s given in.  
  
“Fine, but this is the last one,” she tells him, hooking both of her arms around his neck.  
  
“Last one,” Jordan repeats, although the devious half grin that crosses his lips would say otherwise.  
  
But even if Lydia’s doubtful about it, she doesn’t question it as she leans in, their noses bumping briefly, bringing smiles on both of their faces, before finally closing the remaining space between their lips. And as their mouths move together as one, slow and tender, Jordan thinks that he can probably never get tired of kissing Lydia, can never get tired of the way her lips feel against his, all soft and sweet.  
  
She pulls away first, much too quick for his liking, and for a moment Jordan tries to follow her lips as she retreats from him, but then Lydia laughs and pushes him away before gracefully jumping off the washer. “Now, move, otherwise I’ll make all your white shirts pink,” she threatens amusingly.  
  
He puts his hands up as if he’s found guilty for a crime, ironically, or that he doesn’t want to be shoved out by the strawberry blonde, “Okay, okay, I’m leaving.” And as soon as he exits the laundry room, he can’t help but smile to himself because unaware to Lydia, he knows that this definitely isn’t going to be the last of their encounters under the mistletoe. 

 

**

 

But then when Jordan tries to string up one on the door frame of the bathroom in the middle of the night, thinking that Lydia’s asleep and won’t hear him, he nearly stumbles out of the chair he’s standing on when the strawberry blonde catches him.  
  
“Oh god, Lydia, I thought you were—”  
  
She crosses her arms, eyebrow raised, but smug smile on her face. “Really, Jordan? The bathroom?”  
  
He looks down at the floor, embarrassed like a child getting caught opening his Christmas presents too early. “I, uh, wanted to do every room in the house...” He half expects her to roll her eyes at him and tell him to go back to bed, but then she walks over to him, yanks him down by the neckline of his shirt, and lets her lips crash against his.   
  
It takes him off guard, but he doesn't hesitate twice to reciprocate the kiss eagerly. And this time, it’s not like any of the innocent kisses Jordan’s been giving her under the mistletoe in the past day, it’s a kiss that ignites electricity and _want_. He cups her face slowly while letting Lydia kiss him fervently, her hands releasing the fabric of his shirt and snaking up to grab fistfuls of his hair, angling his mouth as it curved against hers easily. By the time she lets go of him, his hair is a mess from the ministrations of her fingers and he’s looking at her wide eyed, while a familiar pool of warmth flutters in the pit of his stomach.  
  
Lydia smirks, “You’re an idiot.” Then she turns on her heel and sashays away, her thin nightdress fluttering around her thighs, leaving Jordan standing there breathless and too speechless to answer her back. She doesn’t walk all the way back to their room though, because she stops right before she turns the corner, glancing at him over her shoulder with a particular glint in her eyes while she bites her lower lip deviously. “ _Well?_ Are you coming back to bed or not?”

He blinks twice, and it’s only when Lydia teasingly drops one of the straps of her nightdress down her shoulder and winks at him before finally disappearing behind the corner of the hall, does Jordan finally drop the mistletoe he’s holding and follows her back to the room like a lost puppy.   
  
He figures that the mistletoe can wait until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't stop with the marrish christmas fluff! i'm guilty as charged!
> 
> [tumblr](http://lostmemoria.tumblr.com)


End file.
